Cuddle Bunny
by FrUKing Awesome Canadian Hero
Summary: Who would know that Arthur Kirkland liked to cuddle? And with Francis in the house, it's only a matter of dropping his pride and going to ask for a hug... Well, easier said than done. Pointless fluff, T for Arthur's swearing.


**A/N: Well, here's another pointless fluff session from MapleRevival! This is ADORABLE, if I do say so myself! Who would know Artie is so cute? Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Who would know that Arthur Kirkland liked to cuddle?<p>

He most definitely didn't seem the sort to snuggle up with someone simply because he needed the human contact, but it was true. One of the most enjoyable ways to spend his many rainy afternoons was nestled next to Francis on their couch, contentedly warm and cozy as they watched a movie together and listened to the steady sound of rain on the roof. It was oftentimes so comfortable that he fell asleep on the other's shoulder, arms draped loosely around his neck. But no matter how much he liked it, cuddling was also one thing that Arthur tried to keep to himself. Ninety-nine percent of the time, he succeeded.

Today was no exception.

The past hour of this cloudy afternoon had been spent in a heated dispute with his Inner Iggy, constantly bickering back and forth to the point where he almost thought his head would explode. He hadn't even turned the page in his book for fifteen minutes now.

_You know you want this! _Inner Iggy gloated. _No, you _need _it. Francis will happily oblige; you're just too proud to ask._

Well, Arthur knew _that. _He knew how touchy-feely Francis could get, but of course he would never admit he actually liked it. _I'm not stupid_, he snapped back at Inner Iggy. _But what else will Francis try to turn it into?_

Iggy snorted, suddenly sounding uncannily like Alfred. _Oh, that's a wonderful excuse for being a wuss._

_ I am not a wuss! _Arthur huffed. _I'm just—_

_Yes, you are. Now put down that stupid _pride _of yours and admit that you need a hug. GO._

Arthur gave a resigned sigh, finally giving up on reading and folding over the corner of the page in his book, setting it on the bedside table. He slipped out from under the soft covers that he'd hoped to use as a substitute for Francis's warmth, but with no such luck. They just didn't staunch the cuddle need because they just weren't Francis. As much as Arthur hated to admit it, it was true.

He stood from the bed, leaving the book behind, and started quietly down the steps. Arthur would never say so, but he actually felt a little nervous. How would Francis react to this sudden request?

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Arthur smiled in spite of himself as Francis came into view in the kitchen, humming quietly to no one in particular as he cooked. His silky blond hair flipped lightly every time he turned his head to look between the recipe book and what he was doing, and Arthur had no doubt that those blue eyes were sparkling now, as always.

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as his inner battle threatened to break out again. It was now or never, however much Arthur suddenly wanted to turn around and scurry back up the stairs at the moment.

He quietly padded up behind Francis, tentatively sliding his arms around his waist and allowing his cheek to rest against the Frenchman's warm back. Francis's humming stopped abruptly, and he set down the spoon to twist around and look over his shoulder at Arthur. A pleasantly surprised smile graced his handsome face. What was this, all of a sudden?

"_Oui_, _mon amour_?" he asked expectantly, gently turning so he was facing Arthur and moving his arms so they were looped around the Brit's slim waist. Francis kissed his forehead as Arthur buried his face in his chest, hiding his furious blush in the Frenchman's shirt.

Arthur mumbled something Francis couldn't hear, feeling another light little kiss planted on his forehead and blushing harder.

"What was that?" Francis coaxed, still smiling at this lovely surprise. He ran his fingers through Arthur's soft, messy hair.

Finally Arthur worked up the courage to meet Francis's brilliant blue eyes, hugging him tighter. "Er... D-do you want to c-cuddle?" Arthur managed to mutter embarrassedly. Francis smiled warmly, giving him a gentle little squeeze and quickly turning off the stove with one hand, before scooping the light Brit clear off his feet.

"Of course, _cher_," he murmured happily.

Francis held the blushing Arthur bridal-style against his chest, withholding a little giggle as he rubbed noses with the Brit and made his face burn even hotter, if that was humanly possible.

"S-stupid bloody frog," Arthur muttered under his breath, even as his body sighed in relief at the warmth of Francis's hug. He slid his arms around the Frenchman's neck and let his head fall onto his chest contentedly, feeling a deep chuckle rumble beneath his ear.

"You're so cute when you're like this," Francis murmured lovingly, sitting down on the couch with Arthur across his lap. "Little cuddle bunny..."

Arthur blushed again, lightly smacking the Frenchman's shoulder. "Oh, shut up, frog," he muttered under his breath, and Francis chuckled again as he leaned in closer.

"I will if you do," he breathed with a smile, his face mere inches from Arthur's, before closing his eyes and locking his lips onto the Brit's.

_Aaah..._ Inner Iggy let out a long sigh of pleasure, kissing back. _I told you we needed this..._

Arthur slowly sat up in the Frenchman's lap, moving so his legs were draped on either side of Francis's hips. His arms found their way closer around his neck, and Francis moaned lightly into the kiss. Arthur felt one hand slide up into his hair for a better angle, and he obliged without protest. Oh yes, he had needed this...

"I fucking love you," Arthur mumbled between kisses, not ever wanting to open his eyes again. Francis kissed him again, smiling very slightly.

"_Je t'aime_, Arthur..." he breathed in reply. "_Je t'aime aussi..._"

Normally Arthur wouldn't have even let their snogging session get this far, but he had to say that he was quite enjoying it. He moaned quietly into Francis's mouth when that _tongue _nudged his bottom lip, and parted his lips slightly to give it the access it wanted. He really should listen to his Inner Iggy more often...

"Just don't turn this into anything more," Arthur warned quietly against Francis's mouth. Francis nodded slightly, tongue moving slowly and carefully with his.

"Not if you don't want to..." he breathed.

Arthur smiled slightly into Francis's kiss before gently breaking away and pulling back.

"Love you," he whispered, before settling down against the other's strong chest and pulling a warm blanket over the two of them. He sighed, reveling in the wonderful heat and soft, sweet scent of Francis.

They spent the rest of that rainy afternoon curled up together on the couch, and when Arthur's need for human contact was finally met, he snuggled down into Francis's warm chest and fell asleep.

"My cuddle bunny," Francis whispered with a soft smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, we all thank Inner Arthur for this. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always great. I love you all!**

**Hugs from Maple**


End file.
